A Change in Blood
by tigger121
Summary: Rukia's life was going great until Ichigo came to her school. Bringing his dark past with him. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Rukia's POV**

As I started to wake from my lovely dream, I sat up and blinked a few times to clear my eyes. I stretched and swung my legs over the side of my bed and got up. I walked to my window and opened my curtains.

'Wow the sun sure is bright today...'

"Rukia, breakfast is ready!" I heard my sister shout upstairs.

"Ok I'm coming Hisana." I put on my school uniform, collected my books and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, Hisana where's Nii-sama today?" I asked.

"Oh! He is on a business trip for the next three weeks and I'll be joining him tonight so you will have to cope without us for a few weeks," she said while smiling.

'I must have a party while they're gone,' I thought to myself, but then I was taken out of my train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Can you get that please, Rukia?"

I turned around and made my way to the door and opened it slightly. All I could see was bright red hair.

"Hey, Renji. How are you this morning?" He looked at me with a funny expression on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong but then I thought against it.

"I'm fine Rukia. There's nothing to worry about," he said with a goofy smile on his face. "What about you darling? How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm great, thanks Renji," I said as I went to give him a kiss.

We started walking to school with our hands interlinked. As we were walking and talking about completely random stuff, Renji suddenly stopped and I fell flat on my bottom and looked up at him. He was just spacing out and looking over to the right. As I turned to look in the direction he was looking, I saw what he was looking at. There was a huge crowd. As we walked over to the crowd we could see news cameras and police. We pushed past a few more people to look at what was happening. In the middle of all the commotion we could see yellow police tape and a school. I looked up and saw a few windows were smashed and there was a person laid on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Renji placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he planted a kiss on my lips before he placed his hand in mine and lead me away to our school. The whole way there we were silent until I broke the silence.

"Hey! I have to go to class early Renji. I will see you later. Love you." I kissed him and went off on my way.

**Half an hour earlier...**

**Ichigo's POV**

As I walked into my classroom it looked the same as normal. Everyone chatting away in their groups. As I started walking over to everybody, there was a sudden scream then one of the girls from my class came running in crying her eyes out and covered in blood.

Everyone was just staring at her, then an old friend of mine, Tatsuki, and her friend Orihime walked over to her and asked her what was wrong and in between sobs we could hear her say there was a dead boy in the bathroom. Everyone gasped as they heard her say it and everybody started to whisper to one another.

I was knocked out of my chain of thought when somebody nudged me. I looked to see who it was and as I turned my head I saw Chad.

"Shouldn't we get a teacher or something?" he said to me.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out my phone and dialled the police. "Hi we need the police here fast there has been an accident at Kagamino High School."

A/N

hey everybody this is my first fanfic so please be kind with your reviews and I would like to thank my beta reader ShigUr3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the RAWR!

**Ichigo's POV**

"The police told me they would be 15 minutes." Chad just nodded to me and I put the phone down and placed it back in my pocket. I walked over to the girl and Orihime.

"How is she doing?" I looked at Orihime.

"I really think we should go get a teacher from the staffroom." I nodded at her and started to run towards the staffroom whilst trying to avoid the crowd of students who had just come out of their classrooms to see what all the racket was. I could hear them all whispering.

'It must be a stupid joke bein' played by them idiots from the soccer team again!'

When I finally got to the staff room there were a few teachers sat around a table marking work. I walked over to them.

"We need help!" I said between gasps for air. They just looked at me then a male teacher spoke to me.

"What is Kurosaki what has happened this time?" I looked up.

"A girl has just walked into our classroom covered in blood and she says there's a dead boy in the bathroom." They looked at me and followed me back to the classroom while another teacher went to check in the bathrooms to see if it was true.

"I'm back Orihime and there's a teacher on her way to come and help her." I looked towards the girl with bloody clothes.

As I went to sit down I could hear police sirens in the courtyard. Everybody looked out of the window to see a few police officers getting out of the car and running into the school. They entered the room a few minutes later.

"We need to talk to the girl please." The teacher took her to the staffroom. I heard Tatsuki say 'Thank you miss' after which they walked out and off to the staff room. Shortly after they had left a few head boys and head girls started to give out letters saying that all students are to go home and wait for more news about the school.

Everybody started to walk out of the school. As we got outside there were police all over the place and a news van parked on the roadside. I carried on down the road towards my house. I finally got to my front door, I opened it and walked in.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I took my shoes off and walked into the living room. There was no one in.

Dad must be next door in the clinic. While I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, I heard the front door click open. I poked my head around the wall to see who it was but all I could was a foot coming towards me.

"Heeeeeyyyy Ichigo!." My head hit the floor.

"Why cant you greet me like a normal friggin' Dad!" I shouted at him.

"Now now Ichigo! I wouldn't want you getting sloppy on me now, would I?" He replied with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Anyway why are you home from school this early? Well?" He asked me.

"Something happened. Some girl said there was a boy in the toilets who was dead so I called the police and when they got there the headmaster sent us home. We have to wait for further news." I explained to him.

"Ok then son. Well, I best get back to the clinic." As he was walking away, he turned around and threw a package towards me. "This came for you in the post. Well, I will be next door if you need me."

"Ok fine Dad. See ya later. I wonder what this is and who sent it me." As I opened it I was shocked to see what was in the box. A photograph of me with a strange girl stood next to me.

I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I looked at the photograph a little more. "I still don't recognise this girl. I wonder who she is. Oh well I'm sure it will come to me sooner or later." I put the photo in a draw and then walked over to my closet and got changed out of my school uniform. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a wifebeater top. After that I went to my desk and got out a Shakespeare book and began to read it.

**The next day. Rukia's POV**

As I walked into class, people were sat around talking. I walked over to Renji to give him a quick kiss and then sat at my desk just behind him. I opened my desk and took my books out. I opened them then looked at the board and waited for Miss to come in.

"Right everybody lets do the attendance OK?"

She called out everyone's name as usual.

"Then it seems everybody is here. Ok then. Well, as you all know, there was some sort of incident at Kagamino High School and because of that, we have a few new students in our class who will be joining us for a while. Ok, you can come in now you lot.

"Hi, I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hello, I am Orihime Inoue."

"Hi, I am Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Yasutora Sado."

"Thank you and welcome to our school. If you would all please take a seat we will start the lesson."

When I stopped reading my book to look up, the first thing that caught my eyes was orange, no wait, orange hair was the first thing I saw and the person it belonged to was walking in my direction. He walked pass me and sat at the desk behind me next to the window.

"What we will be doing in this lesson is standard maths problems OK? Everybody find a partner and we will start today's lesson. Miss Kuchiki, I would like you to partner up with Ichigo and I would also like people to partner up with the other new students as well, thank you."

As the teacher turned around to face the board and write maths problems on it I heard the boy speak.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you." I looked at him. He had a scowl on his face.

"Hi, I'm Rukia. nice to meet you too Strawberry." I greeted back with a smile on my face.

After an hour had passed the bell started to ring signalling break. As I went into my bag to get something out of it I had knocked my book off the desk. I saw Ichigo go to pick it up of the floor.

"I think you dropped this Midget." I looked at him and I felt a vein pop. I kicked him in the shin and he dropped to one knee.

"Who's the midget now then Strawberry?" I shouted at him.

"It does NOT mean Strawberry it means 'He Who Protects' midget!"

I smacked him again.

"I told you not to call me midget!" I stormed off out of the classroom.

"Wait Rukia!" I heard Renji shout after me.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Damn she can kick hard." I said to myself while rubbing my poor shin.

"Hey are you OK Ichigo?" I looked up to see Tatsuki standing there with a big smile on her face.

"What're you smiling at?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just like to see that I'm not the only girl that can kick your ass."

"She didn't kick my ass! I just didn't expect it that's all!" I exclaimed.

"Sure sure Ichigo. You keep telling yourself that." She said to me while trying to hide a smile.

"Anyways lets get back. The teacher should be back soon." Orihime said to us. I went to sit back down at the desk and wait for the midget to come back.

A/N

as I said last time this is my first fanfic so please be kind with your reviews and yet again I would like to thank ShigUr3 for bein my beta reader and thanks to my last reviewer Shnizlefritz


	3. a little note about new start on story

**Note**

**Just a little note to say that after a very very very long break that I will be continuing this story and updating every now and again.**


End file.
